


Fell For You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam, Clumsy Sam, Condoms, Firefighter Castiel, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher Sam, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam is an awkward kindergarten teacher. When his apartment catches fire, the savior of the day is Cas, a quiet, confident fireman... That Sam can't get out of his head.





	

The smoke was nearly blinding, choking Castiel as he pushed through the door of the apartment. Become a professor, or a doctor, you’re so smart – that’s what everyone told him as a child. But no, Cas was stubborn as well as smart. So what did he decide to do? Firefighting! Running into burning buildings, saving kittens from trees – being the hero!

That was, until he couldn’t save someone or not do enough to stop damage to property. Or, like now – when he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to taste anything but acrid, burning wood smoke.

The banging on a door to the left drew Cas out of his thoughts. He rushed to it, working it open as quickly as he could.

When it gave way, a _very_ tall man stumbled out. He was covering his mouth with a t-shirt, his glasses smudged with ash. Cas grabbed his forearm, guiding him through the safe path of the fire and out of the apartment building. He didn’t have long to dwell on the man after bringing him to the ambulance, rushing back to his fellow firefighters to try and contain the rest of the blaze.

When the fire was safely out, Cas tugged off his helmet and wiped sweat from his face, leaning on the side of the truck.

The man he’d helped rescue walked up to him after a moment, smiling shyly. “Hi, I—“

Before he could finish his introduction, he tripped – seemingly over nothing. Cas rushed forward without thought, catching the man before his face could meet the rough asphalt.

Cas laughed a little when their eyes met.

“Still a little dizzy from the smoke?” He suggested.

The man stood up, his cheeks pinking up. He brushed at his shirt though the smoke and ash damage made it already beyond repair.

“No, I’m just a bit of a klutz. Um, I’m Sam. I wanted to thank you.” He stuck out his hand.

Cas paused a moment, focusing on Sam’s face. Strong jaw and a broad forehead, his features softened by shaggy hair that framed his cheeks perfectly. Even his thick glasses couldn’t distract from the unique color of his eyes, they seemed to shift every time he moved his head.

“No problem,” Cas finally said when his tongue cooperated. He took Sam’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “It’s my job. I’m Cas.”

Sam smiled again and nodded. “I know, I just—I admire guys like you. Saving people. It’s… Brave.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile. “Well I’m just glad you’re okay. I gotta get back to the station.”

“Yeah, of course. Thank you again.” Sam backed up quickly from Cas, not looking away from him. A mistake, Cas realized, when Sam’s long legs proved once again inefficient and he tripped, landing on his ass before Cas could get to him.

Cas laughed a little, tucking his head. “Careful there, Sam. Keep that up and they’ll take you in to make sure you don’t have a concussion,” He said before climbing into the truck.

Sam couldn’t stop thinking of Cas after the fireman had saved him. He hadn’t had much in the apartment to begin with – a small blessing – so aside from having to replace his computer and clothing, he didn’t lose much. And he was safe, so that should have been that. But that fireman stayed with him. Those bright blue eyes, that dark, messy hair – Sam knew when he had a crush, and he had it _bad_ for this mystery man. Not like he’d ever see Cas again. Or even if he did, it’s not like Cas would ever have anything to do with a dorky, klutzy kindergarten teacher like Sam Winchester.

Two weeks after the fire, Sam was working with his students on some simple spelling words when the principal of the school knocked on the classroom door. She smiled warmly at the class before approaching Sam’s desk.

“You remember we’re having that group of firemen coming today, to teach the kids on fire safety.”

“Yeah, yeah – are they here?”

“Yes, just about ready to come in. Is your class ready?”

“Give me five.” Sam rose as she walked out and tapped on the chalkboard.

“Guys, we’ve got a visitor today. Someone really special, you could even call them a hero.”

“Is it Superman?” Robbie asked. Sam smiled at him.

“Kind of. They’re not an alien, but they do run into dangerous things and save people. A firefighter. Go ahead and put your notebooks away and give our guest your attention, okay?” The children were tucking their notebooks and pencils away when the door opened. Sam’s heart leapt into his throat when he looked over. Cas was standing in his doorway, smirking at him. Now that he wasn’t wearing his uniform, Sam could see so much more – Cas was smaller than he’d imagined – not that he’d been imagining Cas or anything. His hair was still messy, but Sam could see he’d _tried_ to fix it. He was holding a thick stack of booklets.

“Well if it isn’t Graceful,” Cas teased, approaching Sam.

“I— I didn’t expect you,” He said. He stepped forward to take the booklets from Cas, tripping over the rug on the floor but managing to right himself before toppling them both. Cas grinned.

“Still trying out for the ballet, huh, Sam?”

“Still a klutz,” Sam mumbled, taking the booklets from Cas. He cleared his throat and faced the children.

“Alright guys, settle down. This is Cas. He’s gonna talk to you guys okay? So let’s welcome him and make sure you pay attention, I’m sure he’ll answer any questions you guys have.”

Cas smiled over at Sam before taking his spot in the center of the class. Sam passed out the booklets on fire safety as Cas began to talk.

He was _amazing_ with the children. Sam couldn’t believe it. Ever the curious class, most of the kids asked at least one question – and many had five or six. Cas answered them all quickly and easily. He used words the kids understood and never talked down to any of them. Even when the questions were a bit ridiculous – such as Mark’s question about fires from magic – Cas remained patient. The children loved him and, as Sam sat at his desk, watching the man, he found himself falling deeper and deeper for his blue-eyed savior.

After class let out and the kids were safely on the bus or with their respective parents, Sam wandered back into his classroom, intent on getting some papers graded before heading home – well, back to the hotel he was staying at until he found a new apartment – for the night.

Much to his surprise, Cas was sitting on his desk, flipping through some of the students’ artwork.

“What’re you doing?”

“I wanted to check up on you. The fire.”

Sam smiled shyly. “Thanks, but I’m okay. You saved me. And I didn’t lose anything of importance in the actual fire so—“

“I know how stressful it can be, losing your place, even if you didn’t lose anything else.”

“I’m okay,” Sam assured him, but Cas continued to stare.

“Where are you staying?”

“Uh – A hotel… Does that matter?”

Cas looked down at the floor before speaking again, “I have a spare bedroom at my house. You’re welcome to stay there.”

Sam walked past him, sitting at his desk and pulling over a stack of spelling papers. “You offer a bed to all the people you save?”

Cas stood up, turning to face him. “No. Never. But, if I can be frank, Sam… I can’t get you out of my head, and I’d really like to take you on a date. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

Sam nearly raked the marker he was using across the student’s paper in his surprise. He looked up, eyes bulging, waiting for the punchline. Instead of laughing, Cas continued to watch him, those blue eyes wide and almost pleading.

“You—Aren’t joking?”

Cas’ mouth spread into a tentative smile. “Why would I joke about that?”

“I… Didn’t think someone like you would be into someone like me. I mean… I’m kind of a dork.”

“It’s endearing. You don’t need to say yes, of course – you’re not obliged to. But I figured I would offer.”

Sam bit his lip, staring down at the paper for a moment before looking back up at Cas. “Yes. I mean – I’d love to go on a date. Um…”

“And my offer of a spare room? Nothing shady – I won’t touch you in your sleep or anything… Unless you want me to,” Cas teased, and Sam’s cheeks began to burn.

“Uh—We’ll see how the date goes first?” He asked.

“Perfect. What hotel are you staying at? I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Sam snagged a sheet of paper from his notebook and scrawled the motel and room number. After a moment he added his phone number and passed it over. “I’ll see you then,” He said softly.

Cas smiled and tucked the paper into his pocket. “Looking forward to it,” He said before walking out of the quiet classroom.

A date. Sam had _a date._ He hadn’t had a date in two years, and was honestly freaking out. Dressing for class, that was easy. He was a kindergarten teacher, comfortable, washable clothes were a must. But a date? Sam wasn’t sure he even _had_ date worthy clothing.

All of these worries and more were running through Sam’s head as he rushed around his hotel room to prepare for Cas’ arrival. A shower, a shave, search for clothes – no good clothes. Nothing decent, at least, not decent enough for him to wear on a date with someone like Cas.

In a fit of frustration, Sam threw on the only decent thing he could find in his suitcase, a blue button-up shirt and a pair of his least frayed jeans and finally sat down to wait for Cas to either show up or ditch him.

It wasn’t that he thought Cas would ditch him – didn’t seem like that was the type of guy Cas was. But this was _Sam_. He was still not sure what Cas saw in him that made him ask Sam out. Guess he’d find out. But it was five to eight now, and Cas still hadn’t called or knocked – maybe he wouldn’t.

At ten after eight, Sam had about given up hope. Maybe Cas did decide to back out. It wasn’t a big deal, he hadn’t expected much and it’s not like he’d ever see Cas again.

At fifteen after eight there was a sharp rap on his door. Sam stood and opened it. Cas stood in the doorway dressed in a pair of black jeans and a neat white t-shirt. He had a rose in his hand and an embarrassed smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” He said right away.

“No, don’t be, I—I wasn’t sure if you were coming,” Sam said, stepping aside so Cas could enter the room.

Cas did, passing Sam the rose. “I got called into the station for a meeting that ran over. I wanted to call you, but my phone had died. I’m so sorry I made you worry, Sam. That was never my intention.”

Sam smiled softly, smelling the rose. “So you bought me a flower to make up for it?” He asked, teasing clear in his voice.

“Well I had intended to buy you a rose either way… Do you still want that date?”

“Yeah, Definitely. Lemme find something to put this in first. Make yourself comfortable,” Sam said, hurrying to find one of the cups he had lying around the room.

When he returned, Cas had settled into the chair he’d previously been sitting in, and was looking through some of the papers on the table. “The children in your class are very smart. You’re a good teacher.”

“Nah, they’re good kids,” Sam denied. “Some of them have some problems, but if you work with them – actually try to make them feel wanted – they all have potential.”

“That makes you a good teacher. You don’t take compliments well, do you?” Cas asked, looking up at Sam, who shrugged.

“I guess not.”

“You should. You’re quite handsome, and have a good sense of humor. I was surprised when you agreed to this date, I assumed you had a partner.”

“What? God, no. I haven’t been on a date in two years,” Sam admitted, fixing the cup with the rose in it on the tv stand. He turned quickly then. “I shouldn’t have said that. Shit – Um..”

Cas laughed a little. “No need to embarrassed. I am surprised, but you don’t need to be ashamed over it. Everyone has dry spells.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Sam mumbled, looking at his feet.

“Why do you think that?”

“Well look at you. You’re… Handsome as hell. And you’re a hero. I’m just a klutzy teacher.”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Cas said simply, standing up. He reached out and offered his hand to Sam. “Come on, let’s get to dinner, I’m starving.”

Cas took Sam to a semi-nice restaurant. Sam wasn’t sure if it was because of his lack of decent attire, or if it was really Cas’ intention – but it worked out for the best. The food was great, though Sam’s stomach was in knots too badly to really eat a full meal.

Despite his nerves, Cas was able to keep the conversation going with him. He learned that Cas had always wanted to save people in some way, and loved adventure and excitement. Being a firefighter wasn’t an easy job, but he loved it. In turn, Sam shared his love of teaching and what made him get up in the morning.

They discussed the regular date things, favorite foods and colors, preferences in movies and music, but everything flowed smoothly. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward as Sam had feared. With Cas everything just seemed normal. They got the check much too soon for Sam’s taste, if he was being honest.

On the way home, Cas reached over, taking Sam’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I had a lot of fun tonight, Sam.”

“Yeah, me too. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. I’d like to do it again,” Cas admitted.

“Really? I—I mean I would too.”

Cas laughed. “Your modesty really knows no bounds. So, about my offer of that spare bedroom. It still stands, if you’d like to take me up on it.”

Sam bit his lip, looking down at their hands and then back up at Cas’ profile, his eyes focused on the road.

“I—“

“Again, you aren’t obligated. Just an offer, if you’re tired of the hotel. It’d save you some money, at least.”

“I know, and you’re right… I just… Cas, I really like you, and I’m afraid if I stayed with you, I—“

“Wouldn’t be able to control yourself?” Cas guessed. Sam chuckled weakly.

“Yeah, something like that.”

Cas squeezed his hand again, saying nothing for a long time. He finally wet his lips and glanced over at Sam when they were at a stoplight. “If it makes you feel more comfortable, I have the same concerns… But we’re both grown men. If you _want_ to…”

“I do,” Sam whispered.

Cas turned back to the road, heading down the street to the hotel. “Then I see no problem with it.”

“Then leave the car running. I’ll grab my stuff and check out real quick,” Sam said softly, his heart forming a solid lump in his throat. Was he really doing this?

Time slowed to a crawl as Sam packed away his meager belongings in his suitcase and made his way to the hotel office to check out. He was still in disbelief that this was really happening. How the hell did he manage to get this lucky? He was waiting to wake up, or walk out to the parking lot and find Cas’ car missing, but it was still there, Cas sitting quietly in the driver’s seat when he was ready to go.

The short drive to Cas’ house was tense, but not in a bad way. The air in the car was electric, each man feeling the need rolling off the other and feeding into the fantasy of what was to come. They barely made it into Cas’ neat living room before Sam pushed him against the wall, dropping his bag by their feet and smashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Cas gasped into his mouth, his hands finding their way under Sam’s shirt, short nails scratching lightly into Sam’s back.

They separated long enough to remove their shirts, colliding again in another lusty kiss. Cas guided them toward his bedroom, his hands working Sam’s jeans loose as they walked.

They hit the bedroom doorway before hitting a snag. Sam’s jeans had dropped down to his ankles and, in his fashion, Sam tripped over them, his arms flying out as he went down onto his ass.

Cas laughed a little bit, leaning down to pull Sam up. Sam’s entire face was hot. Of course he’d ruin the night by tripping. To his surprise, however, Cas gave him a hard push, knocking him backwards onto the bed. Before he could recover, Cas was on top of him, kissing him with a renewed passion.

Clothes scattered around the bed, hands everywhere, breathing the same air, tasting their meal and each other on their lips and tongues – Sam was sure even heaven wouldn’t compare to how he felt in this moment.

Cas worked his way down Sam’s body, pressing kisses to his exposed skin every few inches before he reached his cock, lifting it and taking the tip into his mouth without hesitation.

Sam’s hips jumped from the bed and he fisted the sheets, a cry ripping from his throat. Cas’ mouth was hot and wet around his cock, tongue flipping and swirling expertly along his sensitive underside and up over the opening, licking away the precome as it beaded out.

“Cas—I—“

Cas pulled off Sam’s cock and licked his lips, smirking up at him. “You alright?”

“Just overwhelmed, I—Been a long time.”

“So you said.”

“I don’t want this to end too soon,” Sam admitted, reaching over and running his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Neither do I… What do you propose we do about that?”

“I’d… Kinda like you to fuck me stupid,” Sam mumbled, looking anywhere but at Cas as he spoke.

Cas crawled up Sam’s body and kissed him hard. Sam could taste himself on Cas’ tongue, his cock twitching between their bodies.

“I think that can be arranged,” Cas whispered against his lips before crawling off Sam and walking to the dresser.

Sam lifted himself onto his elbows to watch the man pull out lube and condoms from the top drawer. He returned to the bed, crawling back onto Sam and kissing him again before opening the lube and pouring it over his fingers. “Do you do this often?”

“Not as much as I’d like to,” Sam said.

“Then I’ll go slow. Don’t want to hurt you, after all.”

Sam flushed and nodded. Despite his attempts to stay relaxed, he gasped and jumped when Cas slipped a finger into him.

Cas smiled, placing his other hand on Sam’s jerking stomach. “Relax. You want this, right?”

“Yeah, more than anything.”

“Then just… Enjoy it, huh?”

Sam’s throat clicked as he swallowed. His eyes slipped shut and he nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself as Cas began to move his finger, gently stretching his tight hole.

Sam felt boneless by the time Cas had stretched him to easily take three fingers. He was moaning softly, his cock twitching each time Cas nudged his prostate. Precome was dripping freely from his purpled tip, his body numb and aching at the same time – he hadn’t realized that was even possible. Sure, he wasn’t a virgin, but it had been a hell of a long time since someone took care of him like this, and Cas was thorough, to say the least.

Finally, Cas freed his fingers and settled between Sam’s legs once again, lifting his ass to get a better angle. Their eyes met and Cas smiled. “Ready?”

“More than,” Sam mumbled, grabbing his thighs and pulling his legs up for ease of access.

Cas nodded and slipped the condom onto his cock, slicking himself with more lube before nudging his tip against Sam’s hole. It gave easily, his body relaxed and ready.

They both moaned when he slipped inside, inch by inch.

Sam clenched around Cas' thick cock when he bottomed out, the short hairs on his balls tickling Sam's ass. The dull throb deep inside Sam made his stomach knot tighter. He pressed down on the base of his own sensitive cock, willing away the need to come too soon.

Leaning above him, it was clear Cas was struggling as well, he was breathing deep, his thighs quivering against Sam's ass.

Sam reached out, stroking back his hair. "Gonna just stay inside me all night?" He teased and Cas huffed a laugh.

"You're as tight as a damn virgin, Sam."

"Well, I'd be a bit disappointed if you treated me like one," Sam admitted. He shifted a bit, hooking his legs around Cas' middle and squeezing them, pulling Cas closer to his body. "I meant it when I said I wanted to be fucked stupid."

Cas groaned, his cock jerking against Sam's inner walls. "Once I start going hard - I don't think I'll be able to take it easy," Cas warned.

Sam smirked, clenching his hole again. "Wouldn't dream of asking you to. Why don't you show me some of that strength you firefighters are known for."

Cas grabbed Sam's legs and pulled them off his waist, pinning his knees to his chest. Without a word he pulled his cock all the way out of Sam before driving it deep again. And again. Over and over he'd pull out, Sam's hole tensing with nothing to hold it open, before driving back in.

Sam's eyes rolled back, his head falling to the pillow as Cas took him apart.

"P--Please," he finally begged.

"Please what?" Cas asked, driving deep again. This time he stayed, giving his hips a little twist to shift his cock deep inside Sam.

"Stop teasing. Just. Fuck. Me," Sam gritted out through clenched teeth.

Cas leaned down, kissing him gently. "As you wish." He leaned back and pulled out until his rim caught on Sam's hole, then drove in, picking up a fast, rough pace that had Sam screaming.

Sam grabbed the headboard, his vision blanking as Cas rammed his prostate over and over. He faintly heard himself pleading, begging Cas to fuck him, take him harder, make him come, but the pounding of his own heart and rushing of his blood in his ears filtered almost everything out.

It was too soon before Sam felt his orgasm hit the point of no return. He grabbed his cock to try and stop it at the same moment Cas thrust in - and it was all over. Sam arched off the bed, his cock painting his stomach and chest white while he screamed.

Cas continued to pound into him, each rub against his prostate coaxing another rope of come out of his aching cock. Sam was helpless to stop it, a quivering mess, holding lamely onto his cock as Cas fucked the come out of him.

Sam opened his mouth to protest when Cas withdrew, but was silenced by three fingers replacing the cock, immediately stimulating his prostate again.

With his free hand, Cas yanked off the condom and began to stroke himself, watching Sam's face.

Sam was still experiencing aftershocks of his orgasm when Cas finally came. He moaned softly when he felt the first ropes of come splash against his softening cock, hot and sticky, adding to the mess on his stomach.

Cas didn't pull his fingers out of Sam until his own orgasm had faded. He collapsed next to him, panting.

Sam looked over, grinning tiredly. "Holy shit," he whispered.

"Can say that again," Cas mumbled. He grabbed a few tissues and reached over, wiping their come off Sam's stomach.

"That was..."

"Mind blowing," Cas finished for Sam. He tossed the tissues onto the stand and leaned over allowing them to share a lazy kiss.

When they separated, Sam smiled weakly. "Hey... Next time, if you're clean... You don't have to wear a rubber."

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Next time?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume, just--"

Cas laughed at Sam's backtracking.

"There will _definitely_ be a next time, Sam. And I am clean - we'll go bare. I wasn't sure if you liked it."

Sam shrugged. "Makes less of a mess. And I trust you."

Cas smiled softly and kissed Sam once more. "We should get some sleep."

Sam grunted an affirmative reply and nuzzles close to Cas. "Hey, thank you for saving me."

Cas chuckled. "Thank you for saying yes to the date."

"Well I did fall into your arms the day we met. Had to mean something," Sam joked.

Cas' smile was soft at his words. "Perhaps...I suppose only time will tell.”


End file.
